


Kill Or Be Killed

by HawkeTheKasbah



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: But that's a given so, F/M, Horror, I Don't Even Know, Jeff is a bitch, POV Third Person, Reader-Insert, lots of blood whee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeTheKasbah/pseuds/HawkeTheKasbah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People in (Name)'s neighborhood have started to drop like flies. And not naturally; someone is killing them, giving them a bloody and painful death. When (Name) has a run-in with the infamous killer, she barely manages to escape. He's been after her, stalking her, ever since. What will become of her? Will she wind up another victim of Jeff the Killer? Or will she manage to escape her seemingly inevitable demise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anne Has Rotten Luck

Anne was running. She’d been running for three days, trying to get away. She could not understand what he’d wanted with her, and why he cared she was alive. All she knew was that he wanted her dead, and soon. It was pitch dark where she was. Not surprisingly, she was in one of the worst places to be when one is being chased by a killer—a forest.

_Too bad this was the only way of escape… what’s even more ironic is that I constantly make fun of the idiots that run from killers in dark forests,_ she thought to herself as she jumped over a large root. She stumbled, but quickly regained her footing and ran on. She did not dare risk taking a glance over her shoulder to see if he was still following her—though the psychotic laughs had died away into the trees, she had quickly learned not to trust these brief periods of silence.

She saw a tiny pinpoint of light in the distance and sped up. She knew that she would be unable to stop for long, but she knew that she could maybe rest for a bit, maybe even steal a gun or knife. It would not be much to defend herself with, but it was surely better than nothing. If she was lucky enough, she could find a house and raid the fridge for a meal. She had not eaten since—she could not even remember when. She’d begun feeling like her insides had been sucked out with a vacuum on the first day, the second she’d felt as though her stomach had caved in on itself, and this was the third. She was getting rather lightheaded and tired; she needed food and water as soon as possible.

As the light grew larger, she was able to make out that it was indeed coming from a building, and not just any building. The light was a beacon of hope, beckoning her towards the police station, where she was promised safety and a chance at survival. She almost yelled for joy, but as soon as her grin had formed, it vanished and was replaced with a look of sheer and utter terror. The psychotic laughing had resumed, now closer than ever. She whimpered and picked up her pace to a mad sprint. _Just a few more meters,_ she thought to herself. _I can make it!_

No matter how determined she was to survive and accomplish her goal, she knew that he was faster. He was taller and smarter, not to mention stronger. Her chances were slim. She knew this, but continued to run, speeding up to where she was all but flying across the ground, adrenaline causing her to ignore the sharp knife-like pine needles slashing at her face every chance they got. The cackling grew exponentially closer, then suddenly ceased, as though the psychopath had simply vanished off the face of the earth. She was absolutely terrified and made no effort to hide it. It didn't matter: she was only ten meters away from the station. _She could make it…_

She was twenty feet away when she opened her mouth to scream for help. Usually, people immediately come out to see what the fuss was all about. Other times, people simply ignored the person making a ruckus, thinking it was some kind of dumb prank. She didn't know which type of people these were. They could be either. Unfortunately, she did not ever get to find that out. Her lips had formed the words, but no sound had come out before she was tackled rather suddenly and pinned down.

“Hi there, girlie,” a deep hoarse voice said. His voice, as well as his appearance made her shiver and tremble with fear. He had dark circles around his eyes and appeared to have no eyelids (upon closer inspection however, it was made apparent that the dark circles were the disintegrated remains of his eyelids). He had long gashes in his cheeks, forming a permanent smile. His grin seemed to widen, he knew she was terrified of what he’d do next.

Anne tried to calm herself; she was not going to give him the satisfaction of letting him know he had power over her mentally and emotionally in addition to physically. At this point, she knew there was no way out, she was going to die, and soon. She took a deep breath and managed to clear her face of most of her emotions. One she allowed to remain: sorrow. She was sad that she wouldn't be able to experience all the things in life she said she would. She would never get to live and experience opportunities or failures. The only good thing about this situation is that she won’t have remembered dying. She will exist no longer and won’t have to bear the sorrow of being destroyed at such a young age.

He sighed heavily, his grin fading ever so slightly. She seemed resigned to her fate—she would be a lot less fun to kill now. “You just had to ruin this for me too, eh, bitch?” he muttered, more to himself than to her. “Well, it doesn't make any difference,” he said, his grin returning as he raised his knife. “Right now girlie, you must be tired. _Go to sleep.”_


	2. I Love the Smell of Napalm in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pancakes, napalm, I can't really distinguish between the two at this point in my life.

(Name) was awoken from her slumber with a deafening crash resonating through the household. She didn't pay much mind to it—her mother was rather clumsy, and having three children that constantly crowded the kitchen in search of food was not a large help to that. She attempted to go back to sleep, and was nearly successful. However, as she was halfway to Dreamland, one of her brothers thought that it would be funny if they dumped a bucket of ice water onto her half-awake body.

“Oi! Cold! Dammit, Aedan!” (Name) shrieked. She leapt from the now soaked and freezing bed and attempted to stay on her feet. The floor was now slippery, which aided her brother in his escape.

“Mornin’!” Aedan called back to her, his laughter echoing through the hall. He slid down the sturdy oaken banister and landed on his feet. He briefly paused before grinning at a very annoyed (Name) before bolting to the safety promised in the presence of their mother.

(Name) groaned. She knew her mother served as the ultimate base. Most likely, her brother would remain in her presence until he knew for sure that (Name) wouldn’t try and attack him, pent on vengeance. That, or he would leave for a friend’s, leaving (Name) to rot. He would never take her along with him, whether it was because he was over protective, or just didn't want his little sister spoiling their “guy time”.

She turned back and headed towards her room, though not before grabbing a towel from the bathroom. She proceeded to clean up the mess, and then stripped her bed of the sheets. After disposing of them accordingly, she dragged a comb through her wild and snarled hair. She brushed it and quickly got dressed, before heading out the door to meet the day. Who knew what it brought? It _was_ summer, after all. She could hang out with her friends, or maybe go to see the movie she’d been dying to ( _if_ she’d had any money, that is), maybe go for a walk in the woods. Maybe, if she was lucky enough, she’d get the chance to murder the crap out of her brother for what he’d pulled…

She headed downstairs, careful to avoid stepping on her sleeping German Shepard Blitzkrieg. She walked into the kitchen to be greeted with a plate of pancakes to be shoved into her hands. “Here you go love, now sit down and eat,” her mother told her before guiding her towards the table. After (Name) had sat down, her mother took her own plate of the pancakes and joined her children at the table. The room became quiet, save for the sounds of the small family eating, the clinking of their silverware against their plates filling the dining room.

“I need you guys to listen to me, alright?” their mother finally broke the silence. (Name) and Aedan both looked at their mother, half expecting another lecture about them constantly yelling and/or trying to kill each other. Their mother sighed quietly; this was obviously not good. “You both know our neighbors, the Caraways, yes? Nick and Jordan?” she asked. The two wondered what kind of question that was. Of _course_ they knew them; Aedan’s best friend was practically _engaged_ to their daughter.

“Remember how we’d seen them yesterday? Nick looked like he’d chased someone to Peru and back. He was shaking with anger and red as MCP*,” Aedan cut in. “Any reason why he was acting like that?”

“If you didn't interrupt, she’d tell you,” (Name) sighed.

“He had chased someone off of his property. He told me that he looked like some nutter in a costume. He’d been trespassing and apparently harassing Anne. Well, early this morning, I called the police when I heard a woman screaming. I wasn’t exactly sure who it was, but I had a hunch it wasn’t a joke. And I wasn’t about to leave you two alone and vulnerable, asleep in your beds, to find out what it was. It turns out that someone had broken into their house and brutally murdered Nick and Jordan. Anne wasn’t found, which may mean she’s still alive. There are teams searching for her in hopes that she isn't hurt.”

The two were taken aback by the entire situation. They didn't live in a bad neighborhood; in fact its crime rates were extremely low. Even the crimes that were committed there were nothing like murder, just trespassing and the occasional robbery. But they’d never been so near to where such a brutal crime had taken place, nor did one affect them so directly. “She’s gone?” Aedan was the first to speak. “But who would want to hurt her? She’s a great person, she wouldn't hurt a fly.”

“Bad things happen to good people, Aedan,” (Name) said. She’d quickly gotten over her shock and had replaced her previous expression with a bored and blank look. “It’s not like it’s fair, but nor is life.”

At this, Aedan huffed and resumed eating his pancakes. He was no longer in the mood to argue with his sister, nor did her feel like yelling at her and scaring the crap out of his mother. “Whatever,” he muttered. “I’m going out.”

Their mother looked at him like he’d just grown a second head. “After what I just told you, you’re going to simply disregard it and go out on your own?” Aedan in turn looked at her like she’d just told him he would be sharing his room with a Directioner* for life. “Mom, I’m not stupid. I have a phone, and I’ll be walking only a few blocks. I’m just going over to Cole’s place to play video games. Jeez.”

(Name) stood up and put all of their now empty plates into the sink. “I’ll go with him. Then there’s no way that he’ll screw around and find himself dead.”

Their mother sighed heavily. She was completely against them going anywhere she couldn't see them under the circumstances, but she couldn't think of a better solution than them at least being together. “Alright,” she said, “But if you guys see anything out of the ordinary or feel like you’re in trouble of any sort, then call me and I’ll come and pick you up. Got it?”

The two nodded. And after a five minute period of gathering the desired items for their little walk and reassuring their mother that they’d be fine, the pair started for Cole’s house.

“So, where are you really going, Aedan?” (Name) asked after they were out of eyesight and definite earshot of their home.

“Unlike you (Name), I told the truth. I’m actually going to Cole’s,” Aedan stated coolly as he took her skateboard from her. “If you’re not going to ride it, I will.”

(Name) said nothing, but merely walked faster in order to keep pace with her brother. “I was just wondering what I was helping you for. I don’t want to get in trouble for helping you get away from Mom if you’re going to be robbing a gas station or getting your newest tattoos with your stupid friends,” (Name) finally spoke.

“Well, you’ll be pleased to know that I’m not going to be doing anything illegal,” Aedan said, pushing his foot down on the pavement harshly. He passed his sister and remained a good ways ahead of her. “I don’t think that you even truly care if you get in trouble at all, (Name).”

“Not true. I do care. I don’t want to have to deal with the trouble of punishment. If there was no consequence for anything, I would have slaughtered half the world,” (Name) grinned.

“(Nickname), that’s not funny,” Aedan scolded. 

“What? Of course it’s funny” (Name) was outright laughing now. “Can’t spell slaughter without laughter."

Aedan sighed. “Whatever. I've always known you were a bleedin’ nutter anyways.”

“Well, I want my skateboard back if you’re going to talk to me like that.” Aedan stopped and picked up her board. He chucked the board at her and glared. “It’s not like it’s untrue. Something’s wrong with you.”

(Name) sighed. “I don’t really think this is the best way to leave each other.” She caught the board and turned quickly.

“You don’t even react? Wow…” Aedan walked to the end of the block alone and turned to watch his sister disappear into the woods that hugged the street corner. “Even though you’re insane, sis, I love you. Be careful…” Not like he’d ever tell her that to her face, of course.

It seemed as they’d been alone throughout their entire conversation, however, they had a third pair of ears listening in. The third’s lips curved into a sinister smile at seeing the pair split up. The girl had even gone into the woods, very much so simplifying his job. However, he did catch their exchange. The girl seemed like she would be much too easy. It bothered him, her careless manner. She acted as though she wasn’t scared of anything…it was rather obvious to him that it was simply not the case. He saw through her, and knew that at heart, she was a coward, just like every other person he’d killed.

He turned his attention to the boy. Unfortunately, he was in a relatively crowded area; he’d most likely have to deal with him later. At least he appeared to be in possession of emotions, nor did he attempt to hide them. He may be more fun. He stood up and walked at a leisurely pace behind the girl. He’d deal with her first. He was itching to stab someone; he was nearly consumed by the need to kill. The family he’d killed was only enough to quench his blood lust for a small period of time, a couple hours at most. No matter. He’d kill off this town soon enough and be on his merry way. It would cure his insatiable thirst for blood long enough for him visit home for a few days and recharge.

He thought about the odds he’d finish the town in under a week. The population: 2,492 people, against him. He liked those odds. A challenge is what made killing fun. Fun he would never grow tired of. After all, he was Jeff the Killer. If he wasn’t there to put a meaning to killing, then who was?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Directioner- Apologies, Aedan doesn't like you very much.  
> *MCP- Master Control Program (Tron)


	3. Bodies Are Great Speed Bumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just killers making people's lives suck. Nothing much else.

(Name) listened to her iPod as she walked in the woods. She had the volume cranked up and her headphones resting around her neck so she could hear what was going on around her. She didn’t want to be caught unawares, even if it was just her mind playing tricks.

The calming sound of the wind rustling the leaves through the trees was canceled out by the musical stylings of (Band). She hoisted her backpack over her shoulder and started swinging her skateboard like a sword. She was spinning rapidly until she saw a sudden flash of red. She froze where she stood and paused the song she’d been listening to. She scanned the area for any signs of movement, yet she found none. After approximately five minutes of silently standing and watching the area around her, she’d written it off as dumb kids and had begun to climb a tree. She placed her skateboard into her backpack, taking care not to harm the bag’s contents.

After she’d gotten to what she felt was a good height, she took out her pocketknife and started carving patterns on the branch beneath her. She’d just finished carving a beautiful (at least, in her opinion) little ode to her music when she heard an unnaturally loud rustling in the bushes beneath her. She changed her position in order for her to see better and to be in the position to where she could jump down if needed. (For example, if there was a black bear and it started climbing this tree.)

The creature creating the excess noise stepped into the open, and she had to admit that she was shocked at what she saw. A person, donning a white hoodie stained with red with black hair came into her view. By the looks of their posture and their silhouette, the unknown figure appeared to be a male, a quite a tall one at that. Her eyes wandered down to his legs. He wore what looked to be black dress pants and held a wicked sharp knife. She knew for a fact that she wouldn’t want to be caught alone around him. Something about him just screamed “danger” (and it wasn’t only the knife giving off that impression), and (Name) was no fool. She may be curious about him, but she didn’t know whether the male in question was a threat, and frankly, she didn’t want to risk it.

She tried to shield herself from view by climbing further up the tree. Unfortunately, this created loud rustling from the leaves, which he noticed. He let out an insane cackle and turned to face her tree.

“Climbing a tree won’t save you, girlie,” he said casually, as though he was informing her that her shoe was untied, “I am going to kill you, and there isn’t a thing you can do about it.”

She paid no mind and kept climbing, until she reached the thinnest branch that would support her weight. “I may not be able to get away, but I know for a fact that you weigh more than me. These branches won’t hold your weight. Have fun killing me when you can’t even reach,” she seemed rather indifferent to the fact that he had a knife and was obviously itching to use it. In fact, she seemed to be mocking him, challenging him, daring him to try and kill her.

His response was his signature grin and a shake of his head. “Tsk tsk tsk. You think I’ll be defeated by the likes of you and a couple of branches? Think again, girlie,” he began climbing the tree. His grin seemed to grow even wider at the thought of her terror that he knew was just mere minutes away.

A small flame of panic flickered on inside of her. She looked around, whilst attempting to keep her eyes on the killer below her and not draw too much attention to her actions. She spotted an oak tree at a relatively close range and quickly mentally mapped out her escape route. The man had nearly reached her by the time she’d become aware of her predicament again. She looked down to see him grabbing her ankle. “It’s time for you to go to sleep,” he rasped. Her eyes widened slightly, as did his grin.

She had to think of a way out of this, and fast. Acting mainly on instinct, she grabbed onto the branch above her head and planted a well-aimed kick on his face. She didn’t know if it had hurt him, but it definitely had surprised him. His grip loosened, and she used the opportunity to jump to the oak tree. She managed to catch onto a branch before she fell and dared a glance behind her. The man had quickly gotten over his shock and was preparing himself to jump. It seemed that a scowl had tried to make its way onto his face, however, his mutilated lips made it rather difficult to decipher.

(Name) wasted no more time in getting down. She jumped down to a large branch five feet below her and jumped to the ground from there. She paused to hear loud rustling and a string of curses as the man nearly lost his footing. Trees must not have been his forte. She spun and ran through the undergrowth, back from where she’d originally come from. She heard a heavy thump and footsteps behind her, signaling that he was pursuing her.

She ran through the forest, attempting to dodge the branches that seemed jump out at her, scratching at her face and trying to tangle themselves in her hair. Unfortunately for her, she’d walked far enough into the woods where no one would be able to hear her screams. She chose to look at this from a more positive aspect: this left her plenty of time to lose her pursuer.

She was so focused on trying to remember in which direction she’d originally come from and not tripping on any roots, she failed to notice that he was quickly gaining yardage. In fact, he was nearly on top of her by the time the trees had noticeably begun to thin out. She felt like he was breathing down her neck and smelled the stench of blood. She knew that if she wanted to know if he really was as close as he seemed, she’d have to check. That would be a terrible idea in her situation, it would require her slowing down, a very potentially fatal move on her part.

Without knowing why, she skidded to a sudden halt and hit the deck. It may have seemed crazy, but it may have been a chance to buy some time. Luckily for her, the man was caught off guard completely, and barely had time to stop. Though he tried, he still wound up tripping over her body. (Name) took the chance to jump up and run through the last few feet of forest and reenter her subdivision. She had won, for now at least. She didn’t know who he was, only that it was more than likely that he would be back, and when he did come back, he’d be more than irritated with her.

She shot down her street like a bullet, but instead of going home, she made the split second decision to make a turn down the street in the direction she knew her brother had gone. It was never a good idea to lead the killer to your own home, and she knew this, thanks to the horror movies she watched with her brother. She also knew that even with a killer chasing her, she was safer trying to lose him first and leave a false trail than to go directly home. Populated areas and strength in number were two key elements that in horror movies everyone always lacked.

As she ran, she saw people giving her odd looks. She paid them no attention and headed for Cole’s home about a mile from where she and her brother lived. Even if someone followed her and killed Cole, it would be of no inconvenience to herself. Maybe her brother would find friends that weren’t complete perverts, or that weren’t completely disgusting, possibly even friends that weren’t taking him on their journeys to the street corner to sell crack. Oh well. What happens will happen.

She skidded to a halt outside of Cole’s home and yanked the door open. She was greeted with loud music blaring through speakers and the smell of beer and cigarettes. She sighed and just hoped her brother wouldn’t smell nearly as strongly of nicotine as the air. “Aedan! I need you to come with me, now!” she called. She made sure that the door was shut and locked before venturing further into the house. If he followed her, she didn’t want to be around when he struck.

She followed the music to its source: Cole’s room. She didn’t bother knocking on the door, it wasn’t as if they would hear anyhow. What she opened the door to didn’t shock her at all. She found a room full of smoke, beer, and sweaty boys. Most of them were acting like half-drunk idiots, being too loud and attempting to enunciate, which only made them sound even more drunk. Luckily, Aedan seemed mostly sober.

(Name) walked over to their entertainment system blasting the music and pulled the plug, causing the most of the boys to whip their heads around in her direction. “Aedan, we have to go. Now,” she said to him.

“What? Why?” Aedan asked. She did not answer immediately. She couldn’t exactly tell him that there was a guy trying to kill her and could possibly massacre the entire house at any moment. She had to think of the most likely scenario quickly.

“Mom. She wants us to get home in ten minutes. She forgot to tell us about a dentist appointment and we’re already running late.” Even if she hadn’t been a very good liar, it was something that was very believable. Their mother was rather scatterbrained; she constantly forgot about appointments, meetings, parties, the like.

There was a short silence from Aedan, as though he was chewing the new bit of information over. “Alright. Bye guys, seeya tomorrow.” The boys barely noticed Aedan’s farewell, they were all busy gawking at (Name), probably the first girl in this room since Anne had dared to brave it for the first, and last time. Aedan barely had the chance to stand before he was dragged out of Cole’s room.

(Name) headed right for the sliding glass doors that lead out to the backyard. “Why are we going out this way?” Aedan asked her confusedly.

“Scale now, talk later,” was all she had to say. She climbed the wooden fence hurriedly and waited impatiently for her brother to do the same. After he’d come down, she began walking at a brisk pace.

Aedan grabbed the handle of her backpack and yanked her back. “Mom didn’t forget about a dentist appointment,” he stated it in a matter-of-factly tone, not as a question. “She didn’t,” she replied. “But I needed to get you out of that house.”

He glared at her. “Since when did you give a damn about who I hang out with?”

(Name) looked at him with an eerily blank expression and answered, “I don’t. There’s someone following me, and I think I led him here. If I’m right, your friends are toast.” As if on cue, loud screams began to echo behind them. Aedan made to go back, but was stopped by a sudden iron grip on his arm. “Don’t even. We have a chance at losing him, and I’m not about to let you die after getting you away from him.” He stared at her like she’d grown two heads. By now, most of the screaming had stopped, yet still two screamers remained. Amongst the voices of the two screaming males, psychotic laughter could be heard. Aedan and (Name) looked at each other and took off in a run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I suck.


	4. How to Get Away from Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing ever goes right. Why does nothing ever go right?

The duo didn’t slow their paces until they’d gotten inside the house and locked the door. They were certain that the man had followed them though there was no evidence he had. Unfortunately, when they’d reached their driveway, they noticed that their mother’s car was absent—she would be completely vulnerable to the murderer when she returned. That, they’d have to worry about later. Right now, their focus was on shutting and locking every window and door they had in their house.

“Make sure that the curtains are pulled over the back door,” Aedan called to (Name). “It may look like no one’s home. At worst, he won’t see us walk by.” She complied quickly, and then proceeded to turn off the lights.

“It may sell the “not home” thing,” she explained when she saw Aedan’s slightly puzzled expression. “And the darkness may even work to our advantage. We know every inch of our home, and he doesn’t. If we need to move quickly and the lights are out, he can’t move quickly. He’ll have to be careful unless he’s fine with potentially breaking his face.”

Aedan nodded. “Now what?” he asked.

“Well, that’s easy. Plan this out as best we can. He might get in, in fact, he will for sure. They always do. I think we should get stuff we can use as weapons and basic survival supplies. Pick some good hiding spots, and nowhere stupid, like under the bed or in the closet. First thing’s first, though: we need to call Mom. Tell her it would be best not to come home tonight. I dunno what to say, just think of something good,” she said, when her brother gave her a look that practically screamed what-the-hell-should-I-say-that-she’d-actually-believe.

They’d decided on telling their mom that she should stay with her friends for the night when they found out she’d gone out with them for drinks (a lucky break on their parts). After she’d asked why, they’d simply responded with “disaster.” Surprisingly, she didn’t question it and obliged to their request.

Apparently Blitzkrieg had been taken to the vet to be treated for his worms, and wouldn’t be back for a day or so, so the house was deathly quiet. The calmness washed over the two, and simply added to the eeriness. If something bad were to happen, they were pretty much screwed. The most they had to defend themselves were kitchen knives, and their pocketknives. The weapons required either concentration, or getting too close for comfort; neither seemed to be very promising options.

They split the supplies in half and distributed them equally between themselves. They put them in their rooms. In case of emergency, they could switch rooms at the last moment, via a small tunnel in the closets, connecting their rooms. They’d made it when they were younger for their games of hide and seek. To think it’d come in handy in the future.

They sat in (Name)’s room, waiting for something to happen. As the hours passed and nothing took place, the two became restless. “Nothing is happening. I can’t take this much longer, the suspense,” (Name) whispered.

“Shut it. If you’d lost him before, we wouldn’t be in this mess,” Aedan responded heatedly.

(Name) simply clicked her tongue, choosing to listen for anything that would suggest forced entry.

By 1 AM, the two had fallen asleep waiting for something to happen. They’d originally planned to keep watch on shifts, but they bickered with the lengths and who’d go first so long that they’d fallen asleep before coming to a decision.

Because they’d fallen asleep, they didn’t notice the person creeping down the hall until they’d slammed into the hall table and fallen to the floor with a crash. Aedan snapped awake and checked to see the matter, only to see a ghostly white face grinning up at him. He slammed the door and locked it, then shoved a chair under the knob.

He ran to where his sister lay still asleep. “(Name), wake up. He’s here, wake up,” He whispered harshly, roughly shaking her awake.

“Unnnh… What? Who’s here?” (Name) mumbled. She remained half asleep until the sudden slamming on the door, indicating he’d began slamming himself against the door in an attempt to get it open quickly. There was no more time for stealth.

“Let’s go. Now,” Aedan muttered. “It’s either fight or flight. We aren’t skilled; there is no way we’d stand a chance against him."

(Name) pushed herself up and stumbled over to the closet door. “Fine, let’s go,” she whispered as she pulled open the door.

Neither of the two moved, and the banging became the only sound in the otherwise deathly silent house. “Well?” Aedan finally spoke up. “Go now, we don’t have much time.”

(Name) arched an eyebrow. “Then why are you just standing there? Get your arse in there, now.” She grabbed her brother and shoved him into the closet, ignoring his protests, and shut the door, leaving it slightly ajar, as to avoid suspicion. “Go, now,” she whispered to her brother, who was still standing in the corner.

“No, (Name), I actually stand a chance against this guy, you can get away.”

“I don’t think so; he has a knife, is bigger than you, and I’m not liking the odds. Go now, I’m faster and smaller, you’re going to need more time to get through. Now go, before I make you go.” (Name) glared at her brother, as though challenging him to try her patience any further.

“Stubborn little…,” Aedan muttered, along with a few choice swears, but he did as she demanded and climbed through the tunnel.

(Name) was starting to get jittery, the adrenaline coursing through her veins begging her to fly from this place, to run until the sun comes up and keep going till sunset. She forced herself to stay still and listen for signs Aedan had gotten through safely. The door and chair groaned under the stress the intruder put upon them: they had minutes left, at most.

She heard a small rustle at the end of the tunnel, signaling Aedan had made it through. She pushed herself in backwards, grabbing a pile of shirts and jeans and pulling them in front of her, in order to conceal their escape route. She felt a harsh tug on her feet and stiffened, only to realize that it was only Aedan, pulling her out to safety.

It seemed that as soon as she’d gotten out of the tunnel that the door finally gave way, a huge crack resonating through the house. She flinched at the harsh sound, unaccustomed to such a loud noise. (Name) silently opened the window and motioned for her brother to climb out, only to be stopped by a hand lifted, signaling to wait and listen. They crept over to the wall separating them from the intruder (against their better judgments) in order to try and gather a bit more information on what they were up against.

“Here, kitty kitty,” they heard a deep, raspy voice mutter. They heard rustling, and banging coming from the room adjacent to their own. “Ah, a game of hide-and-seek?” the voice giggled insanely. “Such fun, you are.” The two heard a loud crash, signaling that he’d thrown a rather large piece of furniture and managed to break the window.

“Come now, I don’t have all night. Let me just kill you so I can move on,” it was clear he was beginning to lose what little patience he had. He stalked about the room, his heavy combat boots making harsh contact with the floor as he made his way towards the closet they’d escaped through.

“Come out, come out, where ever you are,” he whispered gleefully, ripping open the closet door, nearly taking it off its hinges. He was met with nothing, save for a large pile of dark, wrinkled fabric and clothes hanging silently, as though mocking him. He growled in frustration, before sinking his knife into the pile of clothing and kicking it, before retrieving his knife and exiting the closet. (Name) heard his footsteps grow more distant; it sounded like he’d stopped near the window.

“Now’s our chance,” (Name) whispered to her brother. “We have to go before he finds us.” She headed towards the window. “This is our best chance, he might think we’re in a different part of the house.”

Aedan snapped out of what seemed to be a trance at this, and looked at her reluctantly. “I don’t think so (Name), remember that there aren’t any other ways out except for the window.”

(Name) thought about their predicament. Surely, they could find help. Worst come to worst, they could fight him off with their knives, although they would certainly be at a disadvantage. “At least this way, we could find help for sure, and not worry about him coming face to face with us when we’re surrounded by clutter.”

“Yeah, but this is our home turf. We know this house like the backs of our hands,” Aedan retorted. “This is safest.”

(Name) froze, having gone moments without hearing the intruder’s frustrated muttering and banging about. “Aedan,” she started. “We have to go. Now.” She began climbing out the window without waiting for a response. Still no response. (Name) began to grow worried. “Aedan? Aedan. Come on, Aedan!” She pulled herself back up to the ledge.

“Aedan, are you—Oh God. No, please no.” Her brother’s blood was splattered across the walls and covering his murderer. (Name) wanted nothing more than to go to her brother, tell him he was going to be just fine and save him, be happy and safe with her family. Instead, she did what her body screamed at her to do: she jumped off the windowsill and ran.


	5. The Forest Moon of End[ing Lives]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running away is a great thing, until it fails horribly.

(Name) didn’t have much time to go over her options as she raced away from her home. She knew better than to make a ruckus—she knew neighbors thought it to be some sort of perverted joke and wouldn’t do anything. If she sought refuge amongst the trees, she was dead. If continued out on the streets, completely exposed and vulnerable, she was dead. If she sought help, she would receive none, and ultimately wind up dead. One could say that none of her options were particularly appealing.

Cursing under her breath, she sprinted for the protection of the trees; if need be, she could defend herself with sharp branches, and her knowledge of the terrain made the possibility of escaping that much stronger.

She heard crashing resonating from her house, and wasted no time in choosing largest tree with the thickest branches she could and began to climb it. Although she was at the outskirts of the forest and was at risk of being caught, the branches thinned out further up, hindering anyone much heavier than herself from reaching her. The abundance of leaves also provided a more than sufficient cover, hiding her from prying eyes. Reaching the top of the tree, she perched on her branch and braced herself for what was bound to take place any moment.

The killer was no longer bothering to be quiet, having slammed the back door open and opting to stomp through the yard, crushing flowers and the small and neatly pruned shrubs underneath his combat boot-clad feet. He muttered loud curses that even managed to float up to (Name)’s hiding place amongst the leaves.

“Stupid girls…,” he grumbled, “They never know when to fucking quit…I mean really, it’s pretty fucking obvious what’s going down, and they still think that they stand a chance,” he suddenly let out an insane cackle. “Come out, doll! Come out, come out, where ever you are! I only want to kill you… If you come out now, I’ll only kill you a little bit, I promise!” He waited a moment or so, as though actually expecting (Name) to give herself up.

“A shame; I really thought I was being generous here, and you don’t even have the courtesy to bother considering my deal. We can do this easy, or hard, they’ll both end the same for you, girlie. What’s it gonna be?” he drawled. He began strolling towards the tree line, his eyes scanning the trees for any signs of sudden movement.

After receiving no answer save for the wind, it became apparent that he was growing increasingly agitated. “You think you’re too fucking good to answer me, eh, bitch? Well you’re sorely mistaken if you think I’m giving up just because I don’t see you. Do you really think you can escape Jeff the Killer? Heh, I’ll let you on a little secret, girlie. I can hear you breathing, I can smell you.”

(Name) felt herself stiffen, felt as though eyes were on her, burning into her skin. She whipped around, trying to find the owner of the pair of eyes, to find nothing around her but leaves. There was no way that it could be anyone from the ground, she was rather well concealed. Unless they were situated extremely well, she was hardly visible. She was forced to conclude it was nothing, but still had the feeling that she was being watched, that someone other than this Jeff person was with her. If anything, it made her all the more nervous. If she was being watched and nobody was doing anything to help her, then all she could assume is that either they were accomplices of Jeff or they were too cowardly to aide her. Neither would be helpful.

(Name) looked down and nearly fell off her branch in shock: a ghost-white face with obsidian eyes holding nothing but bloodlust and the joy of her impending death were little less than two feet away.

“Tut tut,” he scolded her, “haven’t you learned your lesson about trees yet?”

She didn’t answer; her shock and fear had consumed her. She made to climb higher, but was stopped by a leathery hand wrapping around her ankle. (Name) let out a small shriek of shock and fear and kicked at his face with her free foot. She succeeded in connecting her foot with his face, but it only made him more irritated. “You little bitch!” he roared, yanking her down.

She struggled to get a grip on any branch within her reach, but to no avail. There was no way she could get away, not unless she could get free. She pushed at her captor, who seemed to be enjoying her pathetic and weak attempts at escape. She managed to at least find footing on a branch that would (hopefully) support her weight. She was turned to meet his face, those soulless black eyes stared at her, glaring into her own. She gave a last attempt at shoving herself away before Jeff let out a cackle.

“Do you really think your pathetic attempts at escape will ever work?” he paused to let out another spine-chilling laugh. “You have spirit, I have to say that,” he gripped her arms tightly, preventing her from hitting him. “And you’re actually pretty hot. Maybe I’ll keep you around a bit longer,” he grinned and licked her cheek, causing (Name)’s face to wrinkle in disgust.

“I don’t think so,” she had managed to find her voice.

The giggling only grew louder in volume. “Oh really?” he inquired. “And what are you gonna do about it, girlie?” His grip on her suddenly became painful, he could clearly see that she was attempting holding back a yelp of pain.

“This,” (Name) replied, promptly kneeing him where the sun didn’t shine.

Jeff let out a pained groan, his hold on her loosening. She could escape, now was her chance! However, much to her inconvenience, Jeff had recovered relatively quickly. He seized her by the arm and backhanded her across the face, causing (Name) to yelp in a mixture of consternation and pain.

“Don’t ever do that again, bitch,” he growled, all previous signs of psychotic mirth had vanished from his face. His already disturbing countenance became horrifying after an expression of murderous rage had settled across his mutilated features.

Jeff shook her by the shoulders roughly. “When I speak, you answer, bitch! Understand?” (Name) looked at him with an expression of fear and nodded slightly. He wasn’t satisfied with this, however, and backhanded her again. “Understood?”

She stared at him with widened eyes and flinched slightly when he raised his hand again as if to hit her. “Y-yes.” She stuttered slightly.

Immediately, his mood changed. “Good. Let’s go.”

She stared at him blankly, obviously confused. _Wait, is he actually serious about keeping me? Just a few minutes ago he wanted to kill me…_

Confusion changed to terror as he shoved her out of the tree. Her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to scream; she did not have enough time however, as her back met the ground before she could get much of any sound out. Her breath was stolen from her lungs, and as she gasped and tried to get her breath back, a black ring appeared in her vision. As the ring got progressively larger, she could see Jeff jumping down from his perch and walking over to her at a leisurely pace. The last thing she saw was his obsidian eyes glaring at her, and him mouthing something she was unable to take in; however, if she had, she would have most likely been filled with fear and a sense of inevitable dread.

_“You’re mine now, doll.”_


	6. The Forbidden Chapter (And Definitely Not the One I Forgot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name) wakes up inside, No one wants to save her, Evanescence is gonna sue someone, I forget to post this chapter, and I try to fix the possible loose ends not having this chapter may have created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I forgot to put this one up. Looks like I'm the one that needs to be saved.

"Get up," was the first thing that (Name) registered. She placed a hand against her pounding head and opened her eyes to be greeted with the soulless black eyes that she had come to associate with the vicious and bloodthirsty killer who'd taken her brother and who knows how many others.

She let out a low groan and slowly sat up; when she didn't act quickly enough for his liking, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly, only succeeding in further worsening her headache.

"I said get up. What are you, deaf?" Jeff growled, irritated by her delayed reaction. Not waiting for an answer, he seized her arm and yanked her onto her feet.

(Name) stood on wobbly legs, her body lead as she attempted to keep her balance. A sudden sharp pain in her head made her bite her tongue in an attempt to mask her discomfort. Her vision began to blur, and she tried to move towards one of the walls in the room she'd woken up in, only to be weighed down by tired limbs. She managed two steps, then fell none too gracefully onto the dusty floor.

Jeff would have none of this, and was rather unamused by her actions. "You're trying my patience, girl," he growled at her, only to receive no response. "Get up. I won't say it again."

(Name) attempted to force her limbs to respond, to push her up off the disgusting floor at least, to no avail. (Name) opened her mouth to try and form a coherent sentence, barely managing a "can't."

This seemed to only irritate Jeff further. "You lazy shit," he growled. He delivered a heavy kick to her stomach, making her curl in on herself and let out a low moan of agony. "Get up, or I'll make you get up."

(Name) groaned, but somehow (possibly out of fear of being kicked again), she managed to push herself up onto her hands and knees. She wasn't able to get any further, however, because Jeff had grabbed her arm again and pulled her up. She was unable to keep her balance, and thus was forced to lean against him so that she wouldn't fall over again.

As she stabilized herself, she muttered to him, "Why am I not dead?"

At this question, Jeff scoffed and twisted her face towards his, so that his soulless black eyes bored into her own. She became quite aware of his painful grip on her jaw and struggled to get him to release her, but to no avail.

"You're smart, right? Well, not smart enough to evade me, but then again, most aren't," Jeff began, "Your brother, however, was not. And that, girl, is the reason you are standing here and he isn't." He giggled at (Name)'s reaction at the mention of her brother, killed so cruelly and brutally by this man-- _demon_ \--standing in front of her, speaking to her as though she had simply told him a rather witty anecdote, not about her dead brother.

"Now look here. For the time being, you are mine, to do with what I wish, either until you die or I get bored. Don't think that you can get away, or that you'll be safer away from me. Because, although you may think me a monster there are far worse than I lurking about, and few as merciful as I," he let out a maniacal giggle at the obvious expression of disgust on (Name)'s face, "You should work to hide your expressions by the way, you could get into trouble with those looks."

(Name) knew better than to respond with a snarky comment. She did not intend to test this person's limits, seeing as it was obvious that he had an extremely short fuse. Instead, she reworded what she wanted to know in terms that wouldn't risk her getting her arms hacked off.

"So, what is it that you intend to do to me?" she asked, automatically bracing herself for the worst, a detailed explanation or worse, the actions themselves. What she received was rather unexpected.

"Ha! You think that I would tell you that? I think I'll watch you squirm for a while, because what I'm going to do is for me to know, and you to dread. No, you won't know until it is upon you, and by then, it will be far too late." With that being said, Jeff left the room and slammed the door shut, leaving (Name) confused and dreading what would come next.

_He was right. The waiting would be so much worse._


	7. Scary Clowns Make Scary Warnings

"Gah! Dammit!" (Name) groaned and kicked the door, only to receive a sharp pain in her foot. She let out a yelp, and hopped on one leg, holding her hurt foot.

She'd been looking to try and find a way out, make good use of the alone time Jeff had allotted her, but had so far found nothing. The windows were rusted shut and far too thick to break through, and the door's heavy bolt locked from the outside. Unless something decided to break a hole in the floor or in the ceiling, she wouldn't be getting out any time soon. At least, not until Jeff said otherwise.

(Name) shuddered at the sudden gust of cold air that swept its way through the room as the door creaked open. She backed up a few paces and got into a defensive stance, bracing herself for whatever fresh hell was awaiting her.

To her surprise, the doorway was empty. She inched towards the door, then peeked left and right down the hallway. She saw nothing, but felt that something was wrong, out of place. She felt as though she was being watched, that this was a test or a trap. She silently made the decision not to run at the moment, though her muscles screamed at her to run, to escape and never return.

_If Jeff is the one doing this, I'll be slaughtered. And that sounds like a real bad way to start the day._

She slowly returned to the bedroom, fingers trembling as she shut the door. She backed towards the bed, slowly easing herself onto it, as though she were afraid of receiving an electric shock at the contact.

So tense was her mannerism that when she heard a voice at her ear whisper "boo", she let out a loud shriek and jumped a foot into the air. She whipped around to hear snickering to be met with a startling sight. The man-- if one could truly call it a man-- grinned back at her startled expression. He was adorned with stripes, including on his conical nose and apparently on his tongue, as it peeked out from behind his razor sharp teeth, sliding itself over his chapped lips. His hair framed his face, throwing it into sharp relief, his pale visage contrasting with his coarse shaggy black hair. As she stared at him, trying to comprehend what was going on, and how he had gotten into the room without her noticing, he let loose another string of highly disconcerting laughs.

"What's wrong? Looks like you've just seen a ghost," he smirked, only to frown at receiving nothing more than a shocked silence. "You know, it's not polite to ignore someone talking to you."

(Name), finally finding her voice at this, before pausing to think of the repercussions of her statement, replied, "And it's not polite to appear unannounced without an invitation. Where did you even come from?" _Oh no. My fat mouth has struck again._

The man grinned, apparently not phased by the rude comment. "Ah, ol' Jeff nabbed himself a jokester, hmm? Well girly, just a little advice: snarky girls don't last long here," his warning, although worrying, was not nearly as sinister as he may have intended it to be, as it was interrupted by periodic giggling that, due to his close proximity, made her shudder. "If I were you, I'd watch my attitude, especially around Jeff. He likes a little fire, but if you don't watch your ass, it'll end up in a ditch."

"Um... Thanks for the advice...."

"Oh, where are my manners? Laughing Jack, at your service!"

"Right. Well thanks for that lovely warning, but I'm not dumb enough to get myself killed in this pit."

"Oh yeah?" Again with the laughter, although at this point, it was loud enough to make (Name) want to cover her ears. "(Name), smarter people than you have tried and failed. Even if you manage to get out, you'll never see your home again. Trust me when I say that this is the best place you can be, and that Jeff is the best option for protection," Laughing Jack slid off of the mattress in the manner of a cat, lazily --yet with a certain grace-- strutted towards the open door. After a short round of sinister giggles, he added, "I'll give you props for not begging for your life yet. Good luck, (Name)."

She caught it this time. Her name, he used it. When did she tell him her name? Oh, that's right, never. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she called out to the lanky clown man. "Wait, Jack. How do you know my name? I didn't tell you, and I'm pretty sure that telepathy is not actually real."

For the second time she'd met him, his lips curled downwards in a frown. "You really think Jeff's the only one who's been watching you? Going after you? He's just the idiot who got to you first. Wow, maybe you aren't as smart as I thought. You're going to need all of the luck you can get."

And with that, Laughing Jack departed, slamming the heavy door behind him, leaving (Name) in the darkness alone with her thoughts once again.


	8. When I Said "Hit Me With Your Best Shot," I Didn't Mean It Literally.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which (Name) digs herself into another hole (well technically Jack digs it for her and throws her in it, but she buries herself alive, so), Jeff is still a psychotic little shit, and the author loses the will yet again to write chapters of a decent length.

After what felt like hours, but may have been only minutes, the door creaked open again, this time revealing the person she wanted least to see (although she was slightly glad it was him as opposed to another lunatic), Jeff.

"Miss me, girl?" He smirked, after seeing her visibly relax as some of the tension drained out of her.

"Not really. I'm just glad it wasn't another one of the crazies. What is this place, a nuthouse?" (Name) shot back. She was proud of her directness and refusal to show fear. Upon seeing his reaction to her statement however, she immediately regretted speaking at all.

"What do you mean, another one?" He stalked forwards and seized her arm, pulling her to his face. (Name) was taken aback and had no time to respond before he tightened his grip to the point where she let out a pained yelp and tried to yank her arm back. Unfortunately, Jeff took this as an attempt to resist and escape.

_"Don't fight me!"_ He bellowed and the next thing (Name) knew, her world exploded in a stinging pain. Had Jeff not retained a steel grip upon her upper arm, she would have fallen to the floor. She lifted her hand to her cheek and rubbed at what she was sure would be the site of a bruise in an attempt to ease the sting of the slap.

"Now tell me. Who else was here?" He snarled.

(Name) couldn't help but flinch as Jeff raised his hand, threatening to hit her again. Jeff smirked at this, rather enjoying the power he had over her. "Now listen, girlie. You're going to tell me what I want to know, or you're going to be in a world of hurt, and you'll tell me anyways. We can do this the easy way, or the fun way."

(Name) shuddered at his grin, a mixture of disgust and fear overtaking her features. Jeff noticed this, and it only served to widen his smile, his scars stretching tightly across his face.

"It was some psycho achromatic clown... Laughing Jack, he said his name was."

At the mention of the clown, Jeff's smile twisted itself into a frown*. _That fucker...._

"What did he do?" His voice got dangerously quiet, so quiet that (Name) had to strain her ears in order to make out what he'd said.

"N-nothing, he just talked to me and left," She cursed herself as she stumbled on her words, stuttering them out. Great. Her fear was already evident, now she just looked pathetic.

Instead of a smirk at her fear evidenced by her stuttering, his frown merely deepened and he began stalking towards the door. He had yet to release (Name), and thus was she was dragged along with him, stumbling as she attempted to keep up with his long strides.

"Where... where are we going?" She eventually asked, only slightly afraid of the answer.

"To let these shitheads know what's up," was his answer, ground out as his pace quickened.

She made no more comment, but was evidently unsatisfied with the relatively cryptic answer. She, instead of attempting to coerce an answer from Jeff, busied herself with studying her surroundings. She had not yet seen so much of the house, and was interested in it to say the least; if she could not escape her captor in the waking hours, perhaps after extensive study of the house outside of Jeff's room, she would have a fighting chance.

After an extended period of silence, Jeff smirked. "What, no rude comments? No snarky demands? Cat got your tongue? Tell me which one it was, I'd like to send it flowers." When he received no response, his smirk twisted into a frown. "Are you still planning something? You won't be able to get shit done, I promise you that. _Look at me when I'm talking to you, bitch!_ " Jeff grabbed her face as he spoke, pulling her chin up so that she could feel his breath on her face. She looked away, averting her eyes in silent defiance. Jeff didn't like this.

"Look here, you'll do what I say, when I say it, or you'll pay the consequences. Don't take my words lightly, and don't mistake my generosity for being soft," he growled, so that she could only just hear him.

Abandoning all caution, she muttered angrily, "Eat shit, fuckwad."

She expected a heavy blow to the face, but instead received nothing more than a demented giggle. "Your spirit is going to be especially fun to break." Jeff's face got even closer, his grip on her jaw increasing. (Name) refused to show fear, although she did tense when she began to feel his light breath on her ear. "I wonder: are you a screamer?"

(Name) jerked her head free at this, pushing him away with all of her strength. "Fuck you."

Jeff grinned, causing a chill to run down her spine. "All in good time, girl. All in good time." His grip on her arm tightened again, and he began to continue on his path, dragging a thoroughly shaken (Name) in his wake. "Now, let's see about that little friend of yours."

  
  


* * *

  


*Shit, I rhymed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this frustratingly short? Yes.  
> Do I care about that? Yes.  
> Will I do something about it? Nope.


	9. "Eat Shit," Says the Dung Beatle (Ringo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff becomes King of Doors (overthrowing Yami in one of the world's most disappointing coups in the process), Jack isn't a complete dick for some reason, and even though it wouldn't make sense, they _still_ live together.

Jeff stopped at a door near the end of the hallway, at a peeling black door. (Name) could hear eerie sounding music emanating from within, further increasing the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

Seemingly ignoring (Name) completely, Jeff slammed fist on the door as though it had done him a personal wrong. "Get your ass out here you shithead clown!" He bellowed as he continued to smash his fist into the door.

After maybe a minute without a reply, Jeff had had enough. With an enraged roar, he released (Name) and began ramming his body against the door. It only took two tries for him to break the door down and burst into the room.

The room, although music filled it, appeared to be devoid of life. The room was filled with puppets, marionettes, and with other disturbing items that may have once belonged to deeply disturbed individuals.

"Where are you, you fucking bitch ass clown!" Jeff yelled into the air. (Name) slowly backed against the wall opposite of where the door once stood, so as to remain as far away from the disturbing room and the furious man as she possibly could be. As she hit the wall, she felt a sinister (and rather familiar) giggle behind her.

"You know, it's not very nice to break down someone's door," He said rather casually. He placed her hands on (Name)'s shoulders, giggling as she ripped herself away from him, this time making sure that she was against the wall and not another person. Monster. Thing.

"Don't fucking play ignorant with me!" Jeff bellowed at the achromatic clown, " _Don't you even think about going near her again. She's mine._ "

He took a step towards (Name), and was angered further when (Name), who wasn't all too thrilled by the concept of being destroyed, took a step away from him, sliding against the wall. He growled and seized her by her hair, and yanked her head up for Laughing Jack to see her pained expression. His grin had lost its mirth, and was now lined with annoyance and impatience.

"There's nothing wrong with saying hello, is there?" He ran a hand through his hair and paused to glance at (Name), who was struggling not to cry out. "I don't see what the big deal is--you're making quite the fuss." Jack laughed loudly, his chilling grin returning to his face. "You'd best take her inside... too many here are not as polite as I."

With this, (Name) chanced looking away from the achromatic clown, and saw some of the multitude of doors lining the hallway creaking open, as though their inhabitants were curious as to what the current racket was. After catching a glimpse of deep red eyes, however, (Name) thought it would be a far better idea to pretend that the eyes boring into her were in fact non-existent, and turned her attention back to the situation at hand.

"What are you trying to say?" Jeff's grip on her hair had her biting her lip so harshly that she could taste blood. If it were possible, his grip tightened even further, forcing a silent tear down her cheek. _Shit. It hurts._

"I'm just saying, Jacky boy, she isn't marked. She's open for taking, up for grabs. Someone might want in on that, and then where would we be?" Jeff growled, making it obvious that this remark had gotten under his skin. "They'll be in a body bag faster than they can say, 'oops'. Just like you'll be, if you keep butting in, shit stain."

Laughing Jack simply snickered and walked over to his door picking it up and leaning it against the doorway. "Just trying to help out, don't say I didn't warn you," he paused and surveyed the damage Jeff's kicking had done to the door and its frame. "Slenderman won't like this, Jeffy." Jeff tightened his grip on (Name)'s hair and her shoulder, to where she swore she could hear her hair tearing from her scalp and herself bruising as they spoke. "I don't need your help. And _don't. Call me Jeffy._ "

Laughing Jack shrugged, and headed for his room, but not before pausing to give (Name) a pitying glance. "Good luck, (Name). Don't do anything too stupid." And with that, Laughing Jack left her alone with Jeff and a grim silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to eventually clarify the living arrangements. *Aragorn voice* The time will come when I fix this putting so many serial killers together, but it is not this time!


	10. Why Can't My Life be Treasure Planet? At Least it Has a Good Soundtrack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name) is honestly so done, BEN is here for some reason, Nobody seems to care that too many unstable killers are all in one little space together, and I can't believer I haven't gotten to my tenth chapter, folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you're too busy writing snippets of Jon Snow fanfics and other random bits of fluff to pay attention to this story.  
> And my next FenHawke story that has been deleted again because I'm awful and can't manage to effing finish it.  
> Whoops.  
> My bad.

It had been about two weeks (though it had felt like an eternity to (Name)) since she'd gained consciousness in what she had dubbed the "Murder House." And, despite having been trapped in an isolated house overflowing with psychotic murderers in the middle of nowhere, it was going fairly well. Well, about as well as could be expected.

(Name) was let out of the dark and dank room that was Jeff's thrice to go to the bathroom and once to eat, and was kept under Jeff's watchful gaze. Thanks to her escape attempt three days in, he even watched her go to the bathroom, making sure to smirk at the bruises and scratches (Name) had earned in trying to defend herself against a furious and deranged psychopath.

Her days were mainly spent laying on the bed (which was one of the few things in the room that seemed to be well taken care of) and staring at the ceiling, saying nothing and thinking of ways to escape the hell she'd been quite literally dragged into.

(Name) groaned and ran a hand through her now short and choppy hair, hating the way it felt: the lack of care was becoming apparent, as her preciously shiny hair had become dull and lanky, limp and greasy. Jeff seemed to think that limiting her bathing to once or twice a week.was sufficient punishment for her multiple escape attempts after his cutting her hair hadn't seemed to get the message across. Maybe he thought it would make her feel like less of a human being if that was what he did.

 _Sad thing is that it's actually working rather well_ , (Name) thought to herself as she continued to run her fingers through her boyishly short hair*. If it hadn't been done to her unwillingly, maybe she would have liked it. It was convenient and for the most part kept her hair from getting in the way. But since it wasn't her choice, she wasn't entirely fond of the "new do."

The door began to slowly creak open and after about halfway it suddenly smashed into the wall, revealing a certain green clad boy that she was not too happy to see.

"What do you want, BEN?" (Name) groaned, sitting up and ever so subtly tensing, as if readying herself for an attack. Though she knew he wouldn't dare attack her if she was in Jeff's room, she refused to let her guard down in the presence of a murderer who somehow managed to spit upon the laws of physics and logic. Many of these oh so lovely killers managed to do the same, as she had the displeasure of learning.

"What, I couldn't just come to say hello?" BEN grinned in a way that only he could, managing to make (Name)'s blood go cold in an instant. Perhaps it was the deep black pits he called eyes, or the painfully sharp teeth that bared themselves in his grin, but he looked less like a teenage boy and more like hell-spawn than ever, and it truly frightened (Name).

"You and I both know that you're only here to tick Jeff off. Go before he comes back and gets really angry. I'd hate to clean you off of the floors," (Name) truly hoped that her fear hadn't been reflected in her voice, but the widening of BEN's horrifying grin told her that he had indeed detected her fear.

He traipsed in, heading towards her and stopped at the foot of Jeff's bed, smirking at (Name)'s now visibly nervous face.

"You know, he doesn't seem to have marked you yet. You're fair game," BEN leered at (Name) as he spoke, relishing in the way that she shuddered under his gaze. He moved closer to her, forcing her to lean back as far as she could in order to keep some semblance of personal space.

Her panic was increased tenfold as he leaned over her, effectively straddling her and rendering her visibly terrified. This only seemed to further encourage him, as he leaned close enough for (Name) to feel his steady breathing on her skin. He paused to take a lock of her hair and sniff it, drawing from her a sound of indignant protest.

"You smell so fucking good..." BEN murmured, seemingly more so to himself than to (Name). "Just imagine how you'll taste..."

At this, (Name) had decided that she'd had enough. He and the others in the mansion had terrorized her nonstop since the day she had arrived, and she was rather sick of it. With a deep breath, she summoned her strength and lifted her leg and kneed him straight in the groin.

BEN, who obviously had not anticipated this, let out a groan of surprise and pain, and rolled off of her, curling into the fetal position in order to protect himself from being hit there again.

(Name) seized her chance, and pushed away from him, jumping off of the bed and tearing across the room and out the door. Anywhere was better than here right now, she'd get out and damn the consequences.

Although she was fairly unfamiliar with the layout of the house, she knew the way to the bathroom well enough, and luckily made it there without meeting another "friendly" inhabitant of the house. It was clear that the shit streak of luck she had was still going strong, however; as she opened the door, she was slammed into the wall. Again. Man, was she going to have some interesting bruises back there.

"You really had me there. That really hurt, you little bitch," BEN chuckled, holding her to the wall by her throat. "No matter. You'll be feeling a hell of a lot worse by the time I'm through with you." And with this, he bit down harshly on her neck.

(Name) yelped in surprise and pain, her hands immediately leaping to his chest in an attempt to shove him away. Though she tried with all the strength she had remaining, he would not budge, instead pressing her harder against the door and biting her harder, breaking the skin and lapping at the blood that trickled down her neck.

(Name) groaned in pain and shoved a second time, and when that failed to work again, she attempted to knee him a second time. He managed to catch her leg and chuckled, pulling away from her and smirked as her hand flew to the bite on her neck.

"Red's a nice color on you, you know that?"

(Name) glared at him, but said nothing. Best not to make things worse than they already were.

"I think that I'll leave you with just that today. Good luck trying to survive here unmarked." And with that, BEN disappeared, leaving (Name) in the empty hallway with the dreaded thought, _Oh crap. Jeff is going to kill me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has two thumbs and decided to chop your hair off so it would make character descriptions easier and make it harder to jackasses to grab your hair?  
> This motherfucker, that's who.


	11. Please Let Me Down, I Don't Like Being Held Up By My Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff is a dick, (Name) gets sassy about her kickin' fashion, Scooby-Doo is referenced, and physical abuse is no bueno. Like, fuck that. Why can't everyone be like John Silver? Or Tom Hiddleston? Yeah, that would be much more preferable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, I'm not working on the next chapter right now. Or rather, I've been working on it for maybe four months. Scratch that, nine. Whoa, I suck. Anyways, I'm trying to get my life together, as I have been trying to do for a long time, and this work is kind of taking the back seat. Unless you want to send me money. That would be great.  
> I'm kind of trying to work on this, but I'm more focused on my little oneshots and drabbles, so if you want to check those out, I've got some. Fair warning, this is legit the closest to a heterosexual relationship I have in my works. And this is not much of a relationship at this point. But anyways.... Read the story. I'll try and have something out here soonish.

By the time that Jeff had returned from whatever Jeffs do when bored, (Name)'s neck had stopped bleeding, and she'd been able to rinse it out and tear of a bit of her shirt to act as a makeshift bandage. She hadn't had an encounter with anyone else since BEN had chased her down the hallway, and to be frank, was extremely glad of it. Even with all of the dislike that she harbored for Jeff, she still preferred him to people like BEN any day. He may hit her, but at least he hadn't molested her yet. (Yet being the key word, mind you.)

When Jeff came into the room, he went straight to his bed, flopping face-down onto it, and said nothing. Although (Name) was grateful that he hadn't noticed (or cared to comment on) the piece of shirt around her neck stained with blood, she was a tad uneasy that he had simply walked in without a slap as a greeting, not even a taunt. She didn't know what to expect. Even if he was borderline bipolar and extremely moody with violent tendencies, he still was fairly easy to predict. Some psychopaths just love their routine.

The fact that she hadn't even been spoken to did indeed make (Name) weary of him. She tried to make as little sound as possible, perhaps hoping to blend into the scarred walls. But, as luck would have it, he chose then to notice her. Great.

"Come here," Jeff rasped.

(Name) knew that it was probably best to obey him, even if she wanted nothing more than to plunge one of the loose floorboards into his chest and watch him die choking on his own blood. She begrudgingly walked over to Jeff, coming to a halt at the side of his bed.

Jeff grabbed (Name)'s arm and yanked her down to eye level, forcing her to stare into those soulless black eyes.

"Your neck."

(Name) showed no reaction, instead trying to make it sound as though there was nothing off about it. "My neck what?"

"What is on your neck?"

"An ascot. I thought I could really use a change in wardrobe, kidnapped hobo really just wasn't doing it for me. Thought that 1960s Scooby-Doo character was more my style. What, don't like it?" (Name) internally smirked. The sass would forever prevail.

Jeff, on the other hand, did not find it so amusing. "Don't fuck with me," he whispered ominously, moving in so that they were practically nose-to-nose. "What happened?"

(Name) responded easily. "I thought I would dye my ascot. You said you liked me in red. Sadly there are no red Sharpies, only blood. Had to get creative." Jeff was not taking anymore of her shit. He backhanded her, causing her to grunt in pain and to fall back and hit her head on the floor. He then seized her hair and yanked her up by it, then ripped away the makeshift bandage, where a very unhealed bite mark was very visible.

"And what's this?" he hissed, barely controlling his rage.

"It's just--"

"Do not even _think_ about lying to me," he snarled. "I will make you hurt in ways you never thought possible."

When (Name) didn't respond quickly enough, he yanked her onto the bed and pinned him underneath her, drawing his knife and placing it to her throat. (Name) was starting to panic, her dilated pupils giving this away to Jeff.

"Oh yeah? I've had a lot of time to think on how fucked I am," (Name) muttered. Somehow, by the grace of God, he let that fly.

Jeff leaned down over her, so that his thin chapped lips were almost brushing against her ear. "Just tell me the name. And you won't be punished." He began running his knife lightly down her throat, to her collarbone, leaving a long, thin cut along the way.

(Name), against her will, let out a whimper of pain, which, although it was a tiny sound, did not go unnoticed by Jeff, who began to apply more pressure as he began to slide the knife further down. He began to cut at her collar, and had almost finished cutting it by the time that (Name) had finally found her voice again.

"BEN," she whispered, feeling rather pathetic. She had been humiliated. Again.

"BEN," repeated Jeff, as though he had not heard her. Not a good sign, not a good sign at all. At the nod from (Name), Jeff's eyes darkened to an impossibly dark black, and he leaned down again, although this time instead of speaking to (Name), he sunk his teeth into her neck, forcing a loud cry of pain from her. He bit her harshly, lapping up some of the blood that gushed out to meet his tongue, and sucked until he was sure that it would leave a mark.

He got off the bed, still looking fairly murderous, and commanded her to 'stay here', before leaving to presumably kick the shit out of BEN.

(Name) said nothing in reply to him, only stared at him blankly until he left, and said nothing when he came back hours later covered in a layer of fresh blood and ordered her back down on the floor for the night. Only one thought continued to race through her head: she couldn't only watch out for BEN, she had to watch out for Jeff, who was definitely the getting even sort. She was trapped in a house of killers, killers who had no problem taking what and who they wanted whether they were willing or not. She had to watch out for everyone, and that was becoming more and more clear as the days turned to weeks, and the weeks to months.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... Well I'm posting this here. I have this on a couple of websites just in case it's floating around somewhere else.... And I'm going to go sit in a corner and cry now.


End file.
